Garviel Loken
of the Luna Wolves Legion's 10th Company]] 'Garviel Loken '''was the Captain of the Luna Wolves (later Sons of Horus) Space Marine Legion's 10th Company during the last days of the Great Crusade and up until the Istvaan III Atrocity that initiated the Horus Heresy. Loken was highly regarded as a warrior and commander by both his brethren and his Primarch. Admired for his cool head and intelligence as well as his record in battle, he was given the honour of induction into the Mournival, his Legion's cadre of close advisors to their Primarch. However, after Horus' fall on Davin, he was considered too loyal to the old way -- the ideals of the Great Crusade and the Emperor, to be inducted into the dark conspiracy that was overtaking his beloved Legion. Assigned to lead the Sons of Horus contingent's attack in the first assault wave on Istvaan III, he rose swiftly to the mantle of leadership, becoming one of the leaders of the Loyalist faction comprised of those Luna Wolves, Emperor's Children, World Eaters and Death Guard Astartes that refused to betray the Emperor of Mankind and serve the Ruinous Powers of Chaos. Loken and his command cast aside the identity of the Sons of Horus, and proclaimed themselves Luna Wolves once more, extracting a heavy toll of dead on those they had once called brother. But in the end, the Loyalists were overwhelmed and eventually destroyed. Loken faced his former erstwhile brother, First Captain Abaddon in mortal combat, and was gravely wounded. At the time, it was believed that he died in the final orbital bombardment of the Loyalists' position. Later, Loken was discovered as a half-crazed berserker Astartes, who called himself Cerberus. Surviving his ordeal on Istvaan III, he was recruited from the undead-haunted ruins of Choral City on Istvaan III by his fellow Loyalist Space Marine Captain Nathaniel Garro, formerly of the Death Guard Legion, to serve as one of the 8 Astartes who would go on to be responsible for laying the foundation of the elite Grey Knights Space Marine Chapter which was later to become the Chamber Militant of the Ordo Malleus of the Inquisition. Loken was an unusually thoughtful, calm and rational Space Marine, referred to as "the quiet one" of the Mournival by Horus. While not a man of many words, he often surprised those around him with the depth of his mind and character, unexpected in one who had been bred for war. Like most of the members of his Legion, Loken was a native of Cthonia, the ancient Mining World near Terra where Horus had been found by the Emperor of Mankind in the early days of the Great Crusade. Unlike his fellow Astartes, Loken spent a great deal of his time reading and studying ancient writings loaned to him from the vast Librarium of ancient human texts aboard the Luna Wolves' battle barge [[Vengeful Spirit|''Vengeful Spirit]] by his friend, the Imperial Iterator Kyril Sindermann. It is the insights gained from this study that enabled Loken to see the corruption of Chaos for what it was as it took hold of Horus and most of the Legion around him. It was his devotion to the truth at all costs, and his loyalty to the Emperor that ultimately placed him at odds with those who followed Horus into darkness. Loken had many friends within the XVI Legion as well as outside it in the days before the start of the Heresy, an unusual quality for an Astartes, as the Space Marines of the Luna Wolves rarely took notice of the normal men and women many of their kind routinely dismissed as "mortals." He befriended the Remembrancers Mersadie Oliton and Ignace Karkasy. Oliton, a writer, followed Loken and often met with him in his personal armoury to record the takes of his experiences in battle. Karkasy was a poet who, after landing in trouble with the Imperial Army and nearly being beaten to death for openly speaking his mind about the potential immorality of the Great Crusade's conquest of human worlds, caught Loken's attention. Loken respected him for his unusual willingness to speak the truth even when he did not agree with his conclusions and the Luna Wolf captain sponsored him, allowing him to remain with the 63rd Expeditionary Fleet. Loken protected Karkasy, even when Karkasy's poetry became openly critical of the Astartes. Legion arrayed in his battle plate]] Another important figure in Loken’s life was the Imperial Iterator Kyril Sindermann, a member of the corps of Imperial propagandists who accompanied each Great Crusade Expeditionary Fleet to carry out the cultural incorporation of conquered human worlds into the Imperium of Man by spreading the Imperial Truth (which, ironically, was actually a lie concocted by the Emperor to weaken the powers of Chaos). Loken had often pursued in-depth discussions on a variety of intellectual topics, including religion, which had been dismissed as mere superstition by the rationalism of the official creed of the Imperial Truth. This association, along with his protection of the Remembrancer Ignace Karkasy, later led to strife for Loken with Horus and his Warmaster’s new confidante, First Chaplain Erebus of the Word Bearers Legion, as the Warmaster, often manipulated by the long-corrupt Erebus, turned against all the Remembrancers accompanying the 63rd Expeditonary Fleet, believing them to be of little use in his war against the Emperor, particularly as they began to tell the truth about the corruption induced by Chaos. History of the Luna Wolves Legion before its corruption by Chaos, by Imperial Artisan Aerion the Faithful; from left to right is Horus Aximand, Ezekyle Abaddon, Garviel Loken and Tarik Torgaddon]] Captain Loken’s courage and strength made him an officer on the rise in the Luna Wolves. Loken’s close friend Captain Tarik Torgaddon mentored Loken in several aspects of his martial life and eventually was responsible for his induction into the Mournival, the group of informal advisers from the Luna Wolves Legion who served Horus as his closest companions. Loken was inducted into the Mournival after the Luna Wolves' campaign on the world of Sixty-Three-Nineteen, bringing it into Imperial Compliance. Loken also had the distinction of being the only member of the Mournival not to share a direct facial similarity to the Warmaster Horus. As a member of the Mournival, Loken was to be the Warmaster’s "naysmith," offering a counter-argument to those plans of Horus he found fault with and was intended to provide an advisor for Horus who possessed a calm and imperturbable nature. During this time Loken enjoyed a privileged position within the Warmaster’s inner circle. When the Luna Wolves were conducting Imperial Compliance operations on the world of Sixty-Three-Nineteen at the end of the Great Crusade, a strange voice appeared in the vox radio communication devices used by the Luna Wolves, which was actually the voice of a Chaotic daemonic entity. The walls between the physical world and the Immaterium were unusually thin in that region of Sixty-Three-Nineteen where the remaining hold-outs to the Imperial conquest were holed up, though the Imperial forces during the Great Crusade had been kept deliberately unaware of the existence of Chaos or the terrible daemonic dangers of the Immaterium by the Emperor and his Primarchs. The voice only identified itself as "Samus" and warned against the oncoming invasion by the Luna Wolves. The Luna Wolves chased the source of the communication into a mountainous region of the planet. While there, Sergeant Xavyer Jubal of Loken's 10th Company became possessed by a Chaos daemon, and transformed into what was described by witnesses to the event as a monster attacking his fellow Astartes. After a fierce confrontation, Captain Loken was able to subdue and ultimately kill the deranged, mutated form of Xavyer Jubal. This confrontation would begin to stir within Loken a deep disquiet that perhaps the Imperial Truth was in error, as was everything he had been taught about religion and the supernatural being nothing more than superstitions rightly cast off by humanity. Legion arrayed in his battle plate]] After the terrible events on Sixty-Three-Nineteen, the Luna Wolves were sent to reinforce the Emperor's Children on a planet later nicknamed "Murder" by the Imperium for the sheer ferocity of the arachnoid xenos who called it home. The Emperor's Children had arrived at Murder in order to investigate the disappearance of a company of Astartes from the Blood Angels Legion. It was on Murder that Loken and his Mournival brother Tarik Torgaddon met and befriended Captain Saul Tarvitz of the Emperor's Children. The relationship between Loken and his Mournival brother First Captain Ezekyle Abaddon was always strained as his calm, thoughtful personality constantly clashed with Abaddon's volcanic temper and gruff nature. Despite this, they stood together with Horus as he led an attack on rebel Imperial forces on the moon of Davin. When the Warmaster was mortally wounded in battle there by the Nurgleite former Planetary Governor of Davin, Eugen Temba, who used a Chaos-infused relic blade known as the Kinebrach Anathame to poison Horus with a Nurgle-spawned toxin that not even his superhuman immune system could defeat, it was Loken who vocally and absolutely opposed the idea of taking Horus to a Chaos temple known as the Temple of the Serpent Lodge on the world of Davin to be healed by shamans who were essentially Chaos Sorcerers. While Abaddon and Horus Aximand opposed him in their desperation to save Horus Lupercal's life by any means necessary, Tarik Torgaddon stood with Loken in believing that such a violation of the Imperial Truthcould only lead to even greater harm than the Primarch's death. The rift in the Mournival over this issue nearly came to violence, but Loken ultimately gave into the broader Legion's feelings on the issue and he chose to wait and see the result. Istvaan III Atrocity ]] This attitude cost him the trust of not only his two Mournival brethren but also of Horus himself, who emerged from his healing at the hands of the Chaos Cultists of the Serpent Lodge a changed man, one riven by jealousy, egotism, hatred for his father the Emperor and the lust for absolute power, a man who had given his soul to the Chaos Gods in return for the powers of the Warp. It was at this time, after Horus' brush with death, that the Luna Wolves were renamed the Sons of Horus in order to clearly stake the Warmaster's claim to superior authority over all the other Primarchs. Now falling firmly into the grip of Chaos, Horus chose the world of Istvaan III to dispose of those members of the four openly declared Traitor Legions - the Sons of Horus, the Emperor's Children, the World Eaters and the Death Guard - that he could not trust to follow him or serve the Chaos Gods in his new quest to dethrone the Emperor and rule the galaxy himself. Loken and Torgaddon as well as approximately one-third of the 4 Legions' Astartes who were judged to be Loyalists were sent to the planet of Istvaan III under the pretext of putting down a rebellion against the Imperium of Man by a Slaaneshi-corrupted Planetary Governor only to be slaughtered by Life eater virus-bombs launched from the Warmaster's orbiting fleet. A last minute warning about the imminent betrayal from their friend Captain Saul Tarvitz of the Emperor's Children provided some of the Loyalists, including Loken and Torgaddon, with enough time to seek shelter and thus survive the resulting virus plague and the firestorm that followed that killed all of Istvaan III's 8 billion people. Even with Tarvitz's warning, at least a third of the Astartes Loyalists did not make it to shelter before the bombs dropped, or emerged from the shelter too early, believing the attack to be over, only to be obliterated in the subsequent firestorm that ignited all the noxious, decaying gases released by the virus victims' bodies. for the last time]] With Horus' betrayal of them and the Emperor now oblivious, Loken and Torgaddon and the other surviving Loyalists of their Legion took up the name Luna Wolves once again to symbolise their split with the Sons of Horus as they openly fought against the Warmaster's Traitor Legions. They fought using a defensive strategy intended to bleed the Traitor Legions for several months to allow news of Horus' betrayal to reach the Emperor. They managed to hold out on Istvaan III for almost 2 months before the final battle, in which Horus Aximand and Abaddon traveled to the surface to confront Loken and Tarik face-to-face. Loken fought bravely against Abaddon but he was critically wounded, and lay helpless in the final orbital bombardment of the planet by the Warmaster Horus' fleet, which brought the resistance of the Loyalists to its end. However by some twist of fate, or through the will of the Emperor, Loken did not die in the bombardment. Months later, well after Horus' fleet had moved on to face the Emperor's Loyalists at the Drop Site Massacre on Istvaan V, where 4 more Astartes Legions declared their open allegiance to Chaos and to Horus, Loken finally managed to dig himself out of the rubble of the Choral City, Istvaan III's capital city. Unfortunately, Loken's mind had been broken by the trauma of the betrayal and his wounds and he had lost both his memory and his identity. Instead, he took up a new role and named himself Cerberus after the ancient Terran legend of the hound who guarded the gates of the Underworld, because he believed that death had rejected him, the "monster" who now haunted the burnt and broken ruins of Istvaan III for over a year, killing the other survivors of the betrayal, believing himself to be the last Loyalist Space Marine in existence. Cerberus ]] This changed when Battle Captain Nathaniel Garro, formerly of the Death Guard Legion and now a Loyalist Space Marine in the special service of the Emperor after his escape from Istvaan III on the Imperial frigate ''Eisenstein'', returned to Istvaan III with the express purpose of searching for Loken as a recruit to join the organisation that Malcador the Sigillite intended to found on the Emperor's orders that would later become the Imperial Inquisition. They encountered a handful of survivors who spoke of a beast that hunted them. Taking matters into his own hands, Garro went to the lair of the so-called beast of Istvaan III, and on discovery of the long-dead corpse of Tarik Torgaddon, he was attacked by the unkempt, nearly-psychotic "Cerberus". After a lengthy battle, during which Cerberus escaped, Garro and his companions discovered that the human "survivors" of the virus-bombing of Istvaan III were in fact daemonhosts who had been transformed into undead Plague Zombies of Nurgle when the virus-bombing had weakened the barrier between the Immaterium and Istvaan III, allowing the Plague Lord's influence to reign supreme. Garro and his Loyalist Astartes managed to defeat the foul creatures with the aid of Cerberus; however, once the undead had been destroyed, Garro and Cerberus once more faced one another in mortal combat. It was during this final fight that Garro managed to reach through the amnesia and fractured awareness of Cerberus to the core of the good man that remained deep within his psyche, reminding him of who he truly was, and that the Emperor still had a use for him in rooting out the corruption that was staining the Imperium. Aware of his true identity once more, Garviel Loken joined Garro and his team. With his assemblage of warriors now complete, Garro and Loken left Istvaan III for Luna to receive their first mission from Malcador the Sigillite. Loyalty Tested Loken was brought to the Somnus Citadel as a broken, wretched thing; a madman Nathaniel Garro had dug out of the ruins of Istvaan III. Loken now understood that he had been closer to death during that interrogation than any other time in his life, though those who wished him gone did not come with blades, bolts or orbital bombardments; they came with doubts and fear and suspicion. Was he to be trusted? Could anyone -- even a Space Marine -- have survived what he survived? Had he been left in the ruins by their enemies for Garro to find? Was Garviel Loken a ticking time bomb left by Horus, primed to inveigle himself into the Imperial ranks only to wreak untold havoc in the days to come? No one knew for certain, but powerful men had spoken for him: Garro and Malcador for certain, and -- Loken suspected -- Lord Dorn himself. But others -- he never knew their identities -- declared him a danger, a potential spy or worse. What followed was an indeterminate period of pain and misery, inflicted on his body and the depths of his mind to seek answers to those questions. That he still lived was not seen as definitive; merely that his interlocutors hadn't found anything damning enough to go against the wishes of the Regent of Terra and the Emperor's golden-armoured Praetorian. Mission to Caliban ' fortress-monastery Angelicasta on Caliban]] Now one of Malcador's Knight-Errants, Loken and his fellow Luna Wolf, Iacton Qruze, were charged by the Sigillite to undertake his first mission to Caliban, home world of the I Legion, to ascertain where the Dark Angels Legion's loyalties lie. The Caliban mission had been authorised by Lord Dorn as a sort of test of his loyalty and competence. Loken had understood in the way that only men of violence know, that Qruze was to be his executioner if his fealty should be proven false. Once on the surface of Caliban, Loken allowed himself to be captured by the Dark Angels, knowing full well that he would be interrogated by Sar Luther, the Regent of Caliban. His intuition proved correct, as he was subsequently captured by the vigilant Dark Angels and taken to the dungeon for questioning. Loken wondered whether his very presence might drive his erstwhile allies into the arms of the Warmaster or would maintaining the status quo prevent another Legion from turning traitor? Questioned by Luther himself, one of the mysterious entities known as a Watcher in the Dark, granted Loken a minute fraction of it's telepathic abilities which allowed the Knight-Errant to read Sar Luther's mind. Much to his surprise, Luther's loyalties were not clear cut, as the Regent harboured bitter feelings towards his Primarch. This would further complicate Loken's mission, as no one knew where Lion El'Jonson's loyalties lay, as no one could contact him due to his Expeditionary Fleet's ongoing Thramas Crusade in the Eastern Fringe. Loken eventually made good his escape with the help of the diminutive Watcher, but encountered a lone Dark Angels sentry. Forced to attack, the escaping Knight-Errant fought only to subdue and not kill, as he refused to take a life of a potentially Loyalist Astartes. It was at this point that Qruze helped intervene in Loken's escape, with the help of his old ally and friend -- the mysterious Dark Angel known only as Cypher -- whom he knew from his days in the Luna Wolves Legion. To Loken's horror, Qruze aimed his Bolt Pistol at the lone sentry and methodically killed him in cold blood. Shocked by his blatant disregard for a fellow Legionary, Loken confronted Qruze about the necessity of such a brutal action, explaining that the death of the Dark Angel just might tip the scales of the I Legion's loyalty against the Imperium. The veteran warrior dismissed Loken's misgivings, explaining that the sentry was not the first loyal servant of the Imperium he had killed, nor would he be the last. With the help of Cypher, the two Knight-Errants made good their escape from the dungeon of the fortress-monastery. Qruze offered his old friend the opportunity to become one of Malcador's agents, but ultimately, Cypher refused his generous offer, for he would continue to serve in the shadows -- loyal, but unremembered and unknown. Luna Mendax Having failed in their mission, Loken returned to the Somnus Citadel on Luna, the fortress-monastery of the Silent Sisterhood. Already appraised of the mission's outcome by astropathic means, the Primarch of the Imperial Fists had, nevertheless, taken time from the dismantling of his father's bejewelled palace to hear the ill-news from Caliban first-hand. Loken had seen Lord Dorn's hope that the imperfect medium of astropathic communication had missed some subtle nuance to Qruze's report, some sign that the Lion's warriors of Caliban could be counted on to rally to the Emperor's banner. Dorn would return to Terra none the wiser, and Loken's heart had broken at disappointing him. Loken had no time for the Sigillite's half-truths and subterfuge. He no longer wanted a part in his schemes within schemes. Though Loken had survived the horrors he experienced on Istvaan III, he was a man whose sanity was just a mask to cover the real horror of what was going on underneath the surface. After Caliban and the disastrous attempt to learn the Dark Angels' allegiance, Loken has retreated into his own little world of isolation, but the first cracks in what we think is his sanity start to show when he sees his former battle-brother Tarik Torgaddon. Loken had takent to spending most of his time within a abandoned and disused biodome. The previous custodian of this biodome had allowed it to grow wild, neglecting the task of prudent weeding and maintenance. He later learned that it was the former domain of a Silent Sister, long dead on Prospero, and no one had taken up her duties in the biodome, as the maintenance of a space that existed as purely aesthetic was seen as wasteful. He devoted his time to tending to a small garden. Bred to kill, not to care, it gave Loken a sense of the wonder of creation. It also gave him a small sense of peace, as he was a warrior born and bred, wrought in the Emperor's gene-labs. The word was meaningless to him, for as far back as he could remember, he had never known any state of being that could equate to the concept. The madness that almost consumed him on Isstvan III had left scars that were slow to heal and quick to flare in jagged pain. Loken had found the biodome by chance, staring vacantly through the armourglass window of the orbital shuttle bringing him back to Luna. He had spent the journey back from the Caliban fiasco in contemplative silence, isolating himself from the crew of the nameless vessel that crept into the Dark Angels domain before slinking away like a thwarted thief. The abject failure of the mission weighed heavily on Loken, and he had struggled with his part in it through the long, cold nights in the dark heart of the vessel. He was a warrior who had turned his back on war, a man without colours or a Legion to call his own. In the depths of his despair, he had believed himself to be a Legion of one. Nathaniel Garro had shown him that was no longer the case. He no longer fought alone, but he cared nothing for the warriors who stood with him. The brotherhood of his former life was no more than a ghost memory now. While attending to his garden, he was visited by a mysterious individual. He had the bulk of a legionary, though he couldn't immediately recognise who he was, though his appearance was maddeningly familiar. A cold hand clenched his hearts as the man's previously unknowable features resolved into those of a brother from a previous life -- it was his long dead battle-brother, Tarik Togaddon. At first Loken believed that this so-called "Torgaddon" was a figment of his imagination -- some memory his damaged mind had conjured up. But as he continued to talk to him, the more he was convinced that it was indeed his old friend. Torgaddon helped unlock the forgotten memories from his fractured synapses of his mind. As Loken looked upon the garden, he recognised it for what it was -- it was a replica of the water garden where he had taken the Mournival Oath. Torgaddon reminded him what he had pledged when he had sworn this sacred oath -- to serve the Emperor above all Primarchs. To uphold the truth of the Imperium of Man, no matter what evil assail it. To stand firm against all enemies, alien and domestic. Loken had sworn to be true to the ideals of the Mournival. He was nearly overwhelmed by the surge of suppressed memories. Loken remembered it all -- the war on Murder, the blood spilled from misunderstanding upon the homeworld of the Interex; the horror of Davin; the slaughter of the Auretian Technocracy; and the final, monstrous betrayal on Istvaan III. He'd known all this, he'd always known it, but had found a way to keep it locked away in the depths of his mind. But no matter how hard he had tried to forget he was unable to. Togaddon reminded him that he was a Luna Wolf, and nothing was more dangerous than a cornered wolf. A man might have control of action alone but he never had control over the fruits of the action. He told Loken to take control of his actions. Before he departed, Loken inquired to Torgaddon whether or not he was real, to which the other legionary couldn't easily answer. Torgaddon didn't have an explanation -- he felt real, but he thought that something terrible happened to him after he died. Loken inquired what could be worse than dying? Torgaddon didn't know yet, but he was sure that Loken was the only one who could undo it. After imparting his warning, Torgaddon departed. Soon, Loken was approached by another visitor, this time, one of his fellow Knights-Errant, Iacton Qruze. He brought a summons from Malcador himself. Reinvigorated by Torgaddon's visit, Loken was ready to depart to undertake whatever was required of him. Category:G Category:L Category:Characters Category:Grey Knights Category:History Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperial History Category:Imperium Category:Inquisitors Category:Inquisition Category:Space Marines Sources *''The Horus Heresy - Book One: Betrayal'' (Imperial Armour) by Alan Bligh, pp. 46, 48, 54, 57, 59, 249 *''Horus Rising'' (Novel) by Dan Abnett *''False Gods'' (Novel) by Graham McNeill *''Galaxy In Flames'' (Novel) by Ben Counter *''Garro: Legion of One'' (Audio Book) by James Swallow] *''Vengeful Spirit'' (Novel) by Graham McNeill *[http://www.forgeworld.co.uk/New_Stuff/ABADDON_AND_LOKEN.html Forgeworld - Abaddon vs. Loken Diorama] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gdtFJavNADA Forgeworld - Abaddon vs. Loken Video] Category:G Category:L Category:Characters Category:Grey Knights Category:History Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperial History Category:Imperium Category:Inquisitors Category:Inquisition Category:Space Marines